


we shall new shadows make the other way

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: this strand of DNA between us [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Gen, Inter-House Friendships, Inter-House Relationships, Inter-House Unity, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i want seamus to comfort kids who break down in class because they're afraid of violence. he'll be there to remind them that there is nothing wrong with them. he'll send bullies to headmistress patil's office for her to deal with and send anyone who gets hurt straight to dean. i hope he gives out chocolate just as freely as lupin did when he was a professor.</p><p>i want dean to watch kids falling in and out of love and wish them luck. i want him to mend broken bones and scars by potions and by laughter, to tell stories about a kitchen that you have to tickle a pear to get into. i want him to tell stories about a second year dancing her way through the yule ball, a girl with green and silver in her hair and kindness in her heart.</p><p>i want neville to smile as his kids get ink pressed into the creases of their hands and dirt encrusted under their nails. i want the sound of children's laughter to be as musical to his ears as his wife's. i want luna and millicent to pop into neville's classroom and quarters without warning, surprising his students.</p><p>i want all the survivors of the battle of hogwarts to randomly pop in to soak in the air of hogwarts, to fall in love with the school all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we shall new shadows make the other way

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from John Donne.

i hope that when neville becomes a hogwarts professor he'll bring the lessons he's learned with him. he'll bring luna's truths and millicent's lessons, bring Hannah's smiles and a year of living in fear of dying every moment. he'll bring life and death, bring quiet moments with uncertain mumbling over bubotuber pus and essence of murlap.

by god i hope he tells his students all about his days at hogwarts, about friendships and enemies made and the magic of quiet moments. i hope he tells them stories about burnt biscuits, thestrals, and strength, about friendships formed in the corners of libraries and empty classrooms.

he'll talk about the plants they're cultivating, tell them stories about how harry potter used gillyweed along with stories of how he healed seamus after a spell went wrong. i want him to smile whenever a group of kids from different houses start talking together.

i want seamus, neville, and dean to head to hogwarts ready to help break down house barriers and find that there is no need to. i want them to walk into the school, ready to take on the house rivalries, and the first thing they see is a gryffindor locking lips with a slytherin in the middle of the great hall. their jaws will drop as the students scamper off.

i want him to commiserate with seamus and dean, talk to them about everything from the gryffindor house to hannah's bar.

i want them to have a friendly rivalry, neville's hufflepuffs versus seamus' gryffindors. i want their students (referred to by them as 'their kids') to know how to be rivals without being hateful. i want rivalries between  _kids,_ not houses. i want the same interest in ravenclaw and hufflepuff quidditch games as gryffindor and slytherin.

i want seamus to comfort kids who break down in class because they're afraid of violence. he'll be there to remind them that there is nothing wrong with them. he'll send bullies to headmistress patil's office for her to deal with and send anyone who gets hurt straight to dean. i hope he gives out chocolate just as freely as lupin did when he was a professor. 

i want seamus to get up every morning from the bed he shares with dean in their quarters behind the hospital wing, kiss his husband, and go to work. i want him to go to his classes, look at the open faces of his students, and think  _i never want you to ever have to go to war. i never want you to suffer like we did._

i want dean to watch kids falling in and out of love and wish them luck. i want him to mend broken bones and scars by potions and by laughter. i want him to tell stories just like neville, but instead of stories about libraries and biscuits he tells stories about a kitchen that you have to tickle a pear to get into. i want him to tell stories about a second year dancing her way through the yule ball, a girl with green and silver in her hair and kindness in her heart. i want him to talk about love, about family and his husband and his best friends.

i want neville to smile as his kids get ink pressed into the creases of their hands and dirt encrusted under their toenails. i want the sound of children's laughter to be as musical to his ears as his wife's. i want luna and millicent to pop into neville's classroom and quarters without warning, surprising his students as there they are, the subject of so many tales and stories.

i want  _all_ the survivors of the battle of hogwarts to randomly pop in to soak in the air of hogwarts, to fall in love with the school all over again.

i hope george weasley manages to begin to love again, to figure out how to fit comfortably in a single body rather than a pair.

i hope luna lovegood's children are loved close to death, that they know with every fiber of their being that their mother and father love them.

i hope astoria greengrass and draco malfoy teach their son that prejudice is  _wrong,_ that their uncles terri, dean, and blaise and their aunts pansy, millicent, and hannah are all to be equally loved and admired.

i hope ron weasley looks at his children and hopes that war is not something that travels through the blood.

i hope neville and hannah name one son's godparents as millicent and luna, the other's as terry and astoria, and his daughter's as seamus and dean.

i hope seamus, dean, hannah, neville, and everyone who survived the battle of hogwarts are freely affectionate with their love, not afraid to have friends and lovers from every walk of life. i hope they're open-minded and caring while still upholding the qualities of their own houses.

i hope they _live_.


End file.
